


Gotta -catch- em’ all? Nah, Gotta Befriend em’ All!

by DuugaDuuga375610



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aarons the weird uncle that offers to give you alcohol, And here I am writing an entire fic just to cuck him, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Mido is an apprentice to my OC, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya still gets a pokemon team, This is POKÉMON BITCHES, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki deserves better, and somehow convinces your parents it’s ok???, everyone is gay or at least not straight, just not a starter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuugaDuuga375610/pseuds/DuugaDuuga375610
Summary: Denied a Quirk, now denied a Starter Pokémon, Midoriya is disheartened and in the peak of his despair. Luckily newly made friends can help him around the system that holds him down, He Can Save Those In Need, He CAN be a hero! If only he himself saw how much he’s helped his team and family. (Quirks are a thing here but Heroism and Pokémon battles are seperated by law for Pokémon cruelty due to the high number of deaths, ain’t no rules in the villain world! Shit gets spiced up tho)(This is gonna be put on the back burner for a bit because 2 other au’s are currently consuming my life and I don’t have the mental energy to write)





	1. Beginnings; Friends and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This part is partially inspired by the fic “but your heart always knows” by AsianAscian
> 
> And also inspired by “the blooming of the Gracidea” by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
> 
> Check em’ out!  
> Also this is probably shitty so constructive criticism is a big help, or just scream at me that works too! Trust me highs and lows are coming for you!
> 
> (I would use the inspired by option button thing, but I’m scared I’m gonna break something soooooo~)

Midoriya is quirkless as can be, having gone to the quirk specialist at his mothers suggestion. His dreams of being a hero shot down again and again by his peers due to this knowledge.   
He held out hope, he may not gain a quirk but he may at least gain a life long companion come the long awaited trip. “The Trip” as it’s referred too is the class field trip every child goes on to a nearby Pokémon lab or breeding facility, this is where the children at the tender age of 5 can pick their started Pokémon and start either bonding or training.

  
Pokémon trainers have two career options; to be Coordinators or Battlers. Coordinators train their Pokémon to show of their power, beauty, and grace, all while either dazzling the crowd and judges or defeating an opponent in style, utilising their opponents attacks and everything they have to make a show stopping performance.

  
Battling Trainers go for a more straight forward approach; defeat your opponent or get knocked out of the running, the path to winning is simple yet still difficult. No need for flashy moves and dazzled crowds all you’ll need is a trusting team and a plan.

  
Midoriya was in the very back of the bus, honestly his favourite spot. He wrote in his quirk analysis notebook, comparing the quirks of his classmates to known starter Pokémon, he mused whether or not they would get a Pokémon to compliment their quirk and/or personality, if they had a singing quirk would they get a Popplio? Or if they had an earthy nature quirk would they get a Turtwig?

“HEY DEKU!” His ex-friend sneered. “Are you gonna stop mumbling like a freak? Or am I gonna have get up and blast you!?” Katsuki leaned forward over the back of his seat, fingers crackling. “NO no no, I’ll stop!” Midoriya attempted to come of as non-threatening as possible, he learned quickly that that gets you out of Kacchans crosshairs quicker, it lessens the likelihood that he’ll blow you up just for kicks. His old friend was a little bit more trigger happy at the prospect of getting his starter.

  
“Hmph bout fucking time you useless annoyance!” “WOW Katsuki what did that word mean!?” Yeah tell us! Tell us!” “It means something or someone that gets in the way and makes you mad!” “Uwaaah~ your so smart Katsuki-kun!”........

Midoriya was glad the subject changed, he was out of the line of fire for now. His face lit up as he saw the lab approaching, he might not be able to get into heroics but battling and competing are a possibility.

  
When quirks first appeared and everything was thrown into chaos, brave super powered people stood up and fought along side their Pokémon to defeat those that used their gifts and companions for evil. Once laws were placed for quirk regulation, and Heroics became an official career, using ones Pokémon for said heroism was strictly prohibited; too many lost their life long companions to quirks, it caused many a public outcry at the cruelty of risking the loss of a Pokémon at the hands of a Villain.

  
Battling and Competing are considered by some cruelty, but the most Pokémon join of their own free will, and others do so to make their owners proud.   
Villains have no safety rules and an end battle option.

  
The bus slowed to a stop on the dirt road, the path to the bright lab lined with apricorn trees and fenced play fields full of young Pokémon.

A professor in his late 20’s - early 30’s with bright cyan hair and dark skin, long lab coat, and......Purple-pink tiger stripe jeans. He strode down the path followed by a Munna, a cute little pink elephant-esk sweetie.

  
“Hello kids! I’m guessing your all excited to get yourselves a life long partner in crime?” Jokingly he shot out some finger guns while posing. His cyan hair waved in the light breeze, a bright sparkle in his cheesy smile. He stood like that for a few more seconds as the kids looked on having seemingly lost all enthusiasm at his showmanship. “Heh _*ahem*_ well let me introduce you to Fiona, my Munna! She’s an absolute doll~ you can’t ask for a better pal anywhere!” Animatedly he swayed from foot to foot, hands placed in a near prayer like fashion as he sung praises of his sweet Fiona~ “MuuuuuuunnaaaaaAAAAA!!” _Munna used Zen Headbutt! It’s super affective!_

“BETRAYAL I TRUSTED YOOOOU!” The Professor fainted dramatically onto the floor blehing as he laid there.

“Sir your wasting time and upsetting the children.” The teacher was not impressed and neither where the children. They were antsy and his theatrics were not earning him brownie points. His Munna knew this and grabbed his pant leg and proceeded to drag him down the path, he ‘awoke’ from his death.

“Ah~ I should introduce myself huh? My name’s Aaron McGregor, I’m from a lovely little country in the pacific, New Zealand, hello hello~” He continued being dragged all the way to the door of the lab, the class following behind. Aaron’s Munna proceeded to collect his Key card from his coat as he Still laid there. ‘Huh they must be best friends if this is normal for them’ Midoriya excitedly and kindly thought, hoping his team could be so close to him, he was probably the only one giggling at the professors antics; he’s read plenty about how eccentric these Pokémon professors are.

  
The lab was brightly lit and lined with many a weird machine, they pasted the actual lab bit fairly quickly. They reached the play fields and lined up neatly, all these kids not wanting to disobey and miss out on getting their starter.  
“Hmmmm usually there’s a protocol to this but I honestly can’t remember it soooo, go nuts?” Aaron sidestepped the stampede of children as they rushed to met the Pokémon that had their eye, many of them seemed to connect instantly.

  
Katsuki wandered around, he doesn’t want any weak ass Pokémon! His partner needs to kick absolute ass!! He continued to walk around ignoring all the Pokémon that gave him hopeful eyes, that’s when he saw them.

  
A yellow Charmander hanging out in the back, hissing at any unfortunate child to enter their ‘zone’. He marched up to the   
Spitfire and held his tiny fists on his hips as he glared them down.

  
The flaming lizard hissed, and when they noticed the child didn’t flinch they growled, when that didn’t draw a reaction, they reared back and started a flame in their mouth, looking to blast him with a flamethrower......  
Katsuki glared them in the eye and stood waiting, tapping his foot as if impatient with their intimidation tactics.   
They young Charmander closed their mouth and ‘humphed as the grabbed Katsuki’s hand and made for the group.

“UWAAAH? KATSUKI YOU GOT A SHINY CHARMANDER??!!” The kids oohed and aahed, Katsuki held himself in a smug manner, leering smile while holding his new companions claw.

“Yeah? Of course I would get the best Pokémon here! I’m just that awesome! We’re Gonna rule the Battle ground! Heroics and League!” “Char-Charmander!” His companion seemed pleased with the declaration.

  
“ hey look, the Deku’s ain’t got a Pokémon.” “Yeah they all just walk away!” Some students giggled and others felt bad for him, quirkless and now partnerless? That’s just sad.

  
Midoriya was really losing hope, none of the Pokémon here wanted anything to do with him and he felt no particular connection to any of them, he wanted a life partner not someone to justify his dreams and make up for his quirklessness....

  
Aaron watched as Midoriya stood away from the group, in the outer edge just barely a part of them, all the students found their partner, all except Midoriya.

  
They would usually wait for however long it took for a student to bond with a Pokémon but the teacher insisted they just leave, claiming Midoriya held no hope. Aaron had a suspicion that she was just trying to leave because of Midoriya’s quirkless status.

Aaron slid up to Midoriya’s side and knelt next to him. “Hey Midoriya right? Give this to your mum when you get home ok? Tell her to give me a call, I’d like to talk to her. Don’t tell any of the other kids about this card, think of it as a super secret mission Kk coolio?” Aaron held a small cardboard card with a phone number on it. “Umm ok mister McGregor sir.” “Just Aaron is fine kid!”

Midoriya was extremely disheartened, he put the card in his bag and stared out the window, he’s glad the other kids are too excited talking and playing with their Pokémon to pay him much mind, but he can imagine there sneers and mean words tomorrow.

  
When his mother picked him up from the school she held her hand to her mouth as if to stop a sob, she held strong.

  
Inko was worried for her son, two great and normal things in life denied to her child, two great and happy dreams left burning and crumbling in disappointment.

The walk home was sullen and quite, Inko’s Mawile quietly follows behind Izuku, ready to comfort the boy when his tears eventually come, her large extra mouth drags behind in her saddened state. The home is quite all they way until dinner, the clatter of dishes between the two Humans and two Pokémon, Inko’s Meganium having been home setting the table, being all that fill the home.

  
“Izuku...honey can you look at me quickly?” “....Yeah....” his slow and near whisper of a reply had her choking on her sobs, she never wanted her baby to sound so defeated ever again. “ Izuku.... you may have not met the Pokémon for you today....but there’s always tomorrow and the day after that.” “.......I know......” “sweetheart, we love you and have hope that you can, can still.....” “ mum.... c-can I-.....can I still save people? Show them that-that I’m here? That I want to help?” His tears slowly made their way down his chin, eyes focused not on her or even anyone or anything. Her cries then filed the home as she and he companions circled Izuku in a tight hug. “Izuku I’m sorry.....we’re sorry.”

_‘No mum, I wanted you to say.....’_

  
The next morning Inko called in and said Izuku was unwell, a lie of course but a mother son day was needed, maybe some ice cream sundaes too. Izuku stares at the roof of his room, having run out of tears, he though of how he can’t do it, how no matter how hard he tried something would stop him, it’s like the universe is telling him give up at every turn. He rolled over and hid in his blankets, he didn’t want All Might to see a failure like him....

“Izuku! Get dressed please! We’re all going out for some ice cream at the park!”  
Izuku has to smile a little no matter how sad he was his family always knew how to pick him back up, even if it’s only for a moment, he got dressed quickly. On his way he tripped over his bag and knocked his pencil case out, upon placing things back, Izuku found Aaron’s card, he should give this to his mum huh?

“Hey Mum?! The proff-esser said to give you this card! He said it had his number and for you to call it or something?!”  
“Oh! Bring it on here then!” Inko looked over the number as Mawile; Bashira and Meganium; Asuka sorted out the picnic basket they decided to bring.

Inko decided a quick call wouldn’t hurt, get it out of the way.

***calling*-*calling***

_“Yellow hello?”_

“Uh hello? This is Inko Midoriya, where your the one who asked for me to call?”

_“OH YES hi! I’m Aaron McGregor, a professor at the Pokémon lab your son visited yesterday. I’m gonna get to the point, will you let me mentor your son in Pokémon card and battling or competition skills?”_

“Ah! But he doesn’t have a Pokémon? How....”

_“My Munna Fiona would be more than happy to stand in as his Pokémon for training! Well until he gets one of his own. I know a lot kids tend to think the lab visit is the end all be all of Pokémon companions but I blame the teachers. Anywhoozle~ what do you say? It’ll just be him so no worries about anyone putting him down for no Pokémon of his own.”_

“If he’ll be safe, then I’ll agree. Maybe taking care of some Pokémon will cheer him up, I know he’s looking to raise most of his Pokémon team himself. I honestly think you’ve just redeemed his chances at his dreams. I would have hated that Izuku couldn’t go to Pokémon training, leaving a child out just because they didn’t get a Pokémon at the same time as all the others is just cruel, not to mention impractical!”

_“YAAAS QUEEN! Ok ok seriously though, I would love to take him as my apprentice, he genuinely seemed to care for his Pokémon’s opinion of him, all the other children just ran up and demanded the Pokémon partner with them, while understandable, they’re children, but they shouldn’t just demand and yell and expect them to partner with them?! Midoryia was quietly waiting for them to either walk up to him or walk away, but showed interest, he’s pretty much a natural!”_

“As much as I love gushing about my baby he’s coming down the stairs now, when should we meet?”

_“Uuuuuuuh is tomorrow good? At a park preferably....”_

“Oh yes that’s good! We were just going out for a picnic at a nearby park, in Mutsutafu down the road from Dagobah beach, at a corner street?”

_“OOH I know the one your taking about, that’s where I meet my Trapinch; Doi they’re a little shit~”_

“Well if tomorrow is good how about after school, Izuku would no doubt be delighted!”

_“That sounds great, I’ll see you then?”_

“Yes see you then!”

***end call***

Izuku was finishing up with his shoes, Asuka and Bashira waiting patiently for Inko. ‘I wonder what’s taking mum so long? THE ICE CREAMS GONNA MELT!’   
“I’m here! Let’s go! I have some good new Izu!” Inko walked over quickly and slipped on her shoes, they made their way out of the apartment complex and down to the street.

“Mum what was the good news?” “The professor from yesterday wants you to be his Apprentice, and to teach you Pokémon care and battling techniques! And maybe help you get a Pokémon of your own!”

Izuku promptly burst into tears, a bright smile on his face, his mother just had to hug her baby, Asuka and Bashira both had to join in, excited for the boy. A cheer up picnic turned into a celebratory picnic, lunch was delicious as per usual of Inko’s cooking. And nice game of hide and seek, to tag, to king of the sand hill, Asuka won 2 of those with Izu winning hide and seek, Bashira was not put off.

“MAW-MAW-MAWILE” “another game of hide and seek?” “Maw.”Bashira nodded confirming the young Midoriya’s guess. “Sure! Asu-chan are you gonna join?” “Ma-nium Magani!” “YAY!” They quickly deduced that Asuka was it and they began counting, Izuku hid in a bush further into the tree line than what Bashira would approve. He held his breath trying to be as quite as possible.

  
“De-......-ing....”

“Huh?” A quick look around showed nothing, but a quick and quiet listen...

“Inng.......”

‘A Pokémon?  Are they ok?’ Midoriya followed the whimpers and soon found deep in the brush, a Deerling, with a deep cut on his ankle and a really bad scuff on his head. “Hi, I’m here to help ok?”  
“DEER DEERLING DEER- hhhing” “careful, you’ll hurt yourself more, I’m not gonna hurt you let me get my first aid kit ok? I’ll fix up you leg! I’ll grab you something to eat you look like you’ve been here a while?” Midoriya slowly got up and backed away, making sure not to startle the scared Pokémon. When he was out of his sight he sprinted to the park where Asuka and Bashira were frantically looking for him with his mother. “MUM MUM!” “IZUKU DON’T SCARE US LIKE THAT” she scolded him as she sweeped him up in hugs and kisses, he wiggled out. “mum! There’s a hurt deerling! Can we get the first aid kit and some food for him?!” “Ooh dear! Yes yes Asu-chan please grab some food! Izu and I will get the first aid kit.”

_________________________________

  
“There we go! Hopefully that feels a bit better, I wouldn’t put too much pressure on it though you might re-open the wound.” The Deerling turned his leg back and forth to examine the bandage, he attempted to stand but quickly sat back down, it was too sore to walk but sitting at least didn’t hurt. “Hmmm excuse me mister Deerling?” “Deer?” “Do you want to come to our house? We can give you food and change your bandages until you can walk on your own?” “Oh what a sweet suggestion Izu! How’s about it sweetie?”

Deerling has to think for a few seconds, he can’t really move to get out of the rain, nor can he find any apricorns for himself and who know what kinda of Pokémon and people roam around preying on defenceless Deerling!

“Deer-ling!” “YAY!” “Was that a yes??”

Heading Home was more difficult, seriously, try carrying a picnic basket, a tired Child, and a Tired Deerling.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya’s excited pitter patter and occasional thud as he raced around the house was pleasant and heartwarming. The morning the Midoriya household woke with a new guest was one that no doubt set Midoriya Izuku onto a path of chaos and cheer, though they don’t know it yet. Inko and Asuka were having a pleasant one-sided conversation as they prepared Pokémon friendly pancakes for the morning, Inko had called in to both the school and Aaron that Izuku was not going to attend school today either, her son was far too excited about a new friend to even think of focusing and she’d rather he completed the work at home then to forgo it in his excitement entirely. Aaron was to visit earlier, more around mid-day than after school, he was very excited about visiting the house, he takes it as a sign of trust.

 

“Deer, Deerling” _“ooooooooh_ so that’s why! Your so smart Ke-chan!” A rather excited seemingly one-sided conversation between her son and said guest was a welcome background noise. Inko had to peek over at that thought though, ‘Ke-chan? Did Izu give her a name?’ She’d really very much love it if their guest could stay but she’d rather not guilt her here, her son could play when they visit his new friend at the park. “Izu would you like to bring her to the table for pancakes?”She called over her shoulder as she and Asuka set the table, well mostly her, Asuka was too busy staring out the window to the street below seemingly concerned. “They’re a He mum! And hhhe is heavy!, _hhheh”_ he exclaimed sounding rather out of breath “Deer, Deer!” the deerling claimed in a near offended tone. “Sorry but it’s true!” “deer........” it seemed the deerling conceded. Izuku came in carrying said resigned Deerling to the table, placing the injured Pokémon on his seat. “I’m sorry dear I didn’t mean to offend,” Inko quickly apologised, she didn’t expect it but she’ll quickly adjust for their guests' comfort, she hoped he could forgive her. “Deerling!” “He said it’s ok, and that it happens all the time- Hey that’s not ok! Just because it happens all the time! Accept the apology and feel better!” “ _Deeeeer~_ ” “good!” Inko was always amazed at her child’s understanding of Pokémon, he just seemed to know what they always said, he never had problems with communication. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t offend, now where is that Mawile? She should be home by now?” Bashira offered to head out and get the groceries for lunch as well as some toppings for breakfast but she seemed to have gotten distracted again.

 

_**Ding** _

 

“Oh! Uh?” Bashira wouldn’t ring the doorbell? And Aaron shouldn’t be here for a long while? While Inko pondered over who the unexpected visitor might be, Izuku was already heading to the door, curious of who it could be, the Deerling curled in on himself nervous of who might be attending, while Asuka pleasantly dug into her pancakes, liking them plain anyway. As Izuku opened the door he was bowled down in a huge hug from Bashira, giggling all the way. Noticing someone else he looked up and saw Aaron and Fiona with a cute little Trapinch at his heel with a cute little top hat on. “Hey squirt! Sorry, we’re really early? We ran into this Mawile, she was trying to bite a guy’s hand off for grabbing the back of a kids shirt? I’m not totally sure why?” “MAW MAWILE!” “Oh, she said he was threatening to harm his son? For disa-p-pointing him in front of me-de-a?” Midoriya explained as he and Bashira got up off the floor, she started patting down his clothes. “OH well damn am I glad I got the kid some ice cream when we took his dad back to his hero agency” Aaron explained in a relieved yet shocked and near disturbed tone. “ _URGH_ , it sucks a Pokémon’s word holds nothing in court BUT! At least the kid seemed happy afterwards, his brother picked him up so we don’t need to currently worry?” Aaron explained the chaos of his morning with flappy waves of his arms and eccentric body language, “why did you get him ice cream? And _WHICH HERO WAS HIS DAD!_ ” Midoriya would normally be excited by the prospect of a friend meeting a hero but if Bashira didn’t like him he knew he shouldn’t, and the fact they threatened their own kid gave him a gross feeling in his chest and stomach, he wants nothing to do with him. “Kid, we should head inside first, shouldn’t we? I’d rather not worry your mother into assuming I’m a creepy kidnapper who ran off with her kid,” “oh don’t worry I heard everything, come in come in! Why don’t you introduce yourself and your Pokémon properly! Pancake?” Inko heard enough and knows her son well enough, that she should expect a box hero mech to be left with the rubbish, she can’t and won’t blame him, he knows harming one’s child is bad and she’s proud he understands and is willing to cut out someone like that no matter their status from his life.

 

The breakfast, now with toppings was underway, with the additional guests. Izuku was soon friends with The dapper Trapinch, his name was introduced as Doi. Aaron got to meet the Deerling who Izuku has named Kenshin, or Ke-chan as he likes to call him. Aaron was confused for a bit asking why the female Deerling was being referred to as he, Izuku explained that Kenshin preferred it. “Ah! That explains it, sorry if I upset you,” “ling,” “he said no offence taken,” after a good few minutes of pleasant conversation and great food, Izuku’s curiosity got the better of him. “Umm excuse me Mcgregor sir?”Izuku hesitantly started, “could you explain? I wanna know which hero he was and if his son is ok?” he asked, Aaron placed his fork and subsequently his pancakes down, “well when that hero was bit by Bashira, Endeavor by the way, I knew she was going to get into a lot of trouble so I claimed she was mine and offered him a ride to the hospital as a ‘sorry’ he only wanted to get to his hero agency, so I took them there and he went inside the agency and just LEFT his kid with me?! Like he’s a sweet kid rather shy, he got along with Bashira and Fiona well! I got him some ice cream to cheer him up a bit and his brother stopped in front of the agency, the kid seemed excited to see his bro so i let him go and hopped back into my car with Bashira and the others, I offered Bashira a ride home, she directed me here, I recognised the address and I just had to say hi!” when he finished he nearly knocked Dois little hat off, as the eccentric man offered a hundred apologies, Izuku sifted through this information. Translating Doi’s forgiving calls brought his attention to a new bit of information for him to dissect, Izuku knew some owners gave their Pokemon accessories and Izuku honestly thought Doi was rather dapper he wondered if any future pokemon of his would like to display their personality through their accessories? He might be getting ahead of himself but with the opportunity that Aaron has presented, normally those who don't first get a pokemon at a lab or breeding centre are then not allowed to have pokemon care or battle training, his mother can’t teach him she didn’t get that training either.

 

Izuku’s attention was drawn from his musing by the Deerling knocking his shoulder with his head, directing his attention to a hyper-excited eccentric “Ok ok, Midoriya I know that children who don’t bond with a starter pokemon during the ‘trip’ don’t even get the option of pokemon training, BUT I am gonna be your personal trainer in all things Pokemon!” Aaron seemed to be a dramatic thespian at heart with his finishing pose, that didn’t dull Izuku’s own enthusiasm as he hoped from his seat and ran to his room faster than an Arcanine going for a toy, he soon returned as quickly as he disappeared with two notebooks, one labeled ‘Hero Analysis for the future,’ and ‘Pokemon Analysis for the future,’ in crudely drawn scribbles, he hopped on his seat and began raving about how he was preparing for heroics or pokemon training. Inko watched fondly at her son as Aaron seemed to share his enthusiasm and they both started talking stats and strategies and what else have you, she’ll never be able to wrap her head around such nonsense, her main focus now was on her two pokemon, she saw how Asuka seemed to have zeroed in on Doi’s little hat, she may too want an accessory herself, Inko thinks a dark purple jacket might work? She had to giggle when she noticed Bashira gazing so fondly at Asuka, those two have a more successful relationship than most others she knows! Even her friend Mistuki will concede to that fact.

It seems her son is on a far more positive path, she’s glad Aaron wanted to help, she could tell he seemed to have a huge soft spot for kids thanks to his story of this morning and just how good he seemed to be with Izuku. She knows how crushing it was that his dream to help and save people in a large scale fell through with his diagnosis, but at least now he can still inspire people with the battling or competition.

 

Kenshin, as he was newly named, really liked it here with Izuku, he was indebted to him but he seemed to just want a friend, Kenshin can understand that being a small little deerling and the only one in the park at that, he gets picked on by pokemon with owners so often, used as a training dummy thanks to his limited moveset of tackle and razor leaf, he… wouldn’t mind being Izuku’s pokemon, this kid has made him feel loved and listened to for the first time in years! He doesn’t tell him he needs new moves, no he explains or gives ideas how to better utilise them! He really loves it here but he doesn’t want to impose, he understands his presence is a burden to others quite often, other wild pokemon avoided him lest they be targeted by newby rainers as well. He’s never had someone teasingly play with him and defend him and correct others on his behalf. He’ll ask Izuku if he could stay, but give him the option to say no, he doesn’t quite understand Izuku’s struggle but if no one else will stand with him, he’ll do it.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to the lab that started it all was a comfortably quiet one, Izuku watched as the pastures passed him by from the window, the sun still brightly shining, and the sky clear. He was slowly getting sleepy, car rides tend to do that to children. He had a great breakfast and was on his way to being a pokemon trainer and coordinator, call him ambitious, he wants to be at the top, to inspire others to challenge him and do their very best to improve upon themselves, he wants to make it so others will need to have an unbeatable bond with their pokemon to defeat him. He and Deerling will make a great team he’s sure. Kenshin had talked to Izuku before they left the house, right after breakfast, asking if he could stay, of course Izuku said yes, he, in turn, asked if Kenshin would like to train with him and become the best team that would pass through the leagues, and of course Kenshin had agreed; ready to walk through hell on earth and prove all others they could!

Aaron had said something about adding to his arsenal? He didn’t know what that word meant but he was excited when Aaron said they would be heading to the lab to make a new friend. Once they arrived it didn’t take long before Fiona opened the doors again, still having the keycard, and taking a more focused tour of the lab. “Ok so I know I glossed over all this with the class but I’m pretty sure all those kids would have mauled me if I left it too long, so, sorry kid my hands were kinda tied?” Aaron sheepishly explained, he wished he could have raved and ranted about everything in the lab, from the fossil revitalizers to the incubators, “its ok! You were busy! But why are we here?” Izuku the ever curious and clever child had already forgiven Aarons rushed tour with the class, he was just glad he could now ask in-depth questions about the crazy machinery as he like, “Well squirt, I’m gonna have to take you through this lovely and completely inconspicuous door here for that answer,” he gestured as if he were a game show host to a big bright pink circular door with little white flowers on it. Izuku slowly followed Aaron as he unlocked the door, his family trailing behind him. He was shocked and elated to see it was the incubator room, Aaron led him to the far back of the room after they passed the wall lined with different incubators with clipboards displaying who the parents are and where they are currently, Izuku looked out the window on the opposite wall that's facing the eggs to see the field that held all the pokemon from his first trip here.

 

Aaron was excited to give Izuku this gift, he had no doubt the kid figured out he was gonna get an egg, he’s only known the kid for a good two days but he's already feeling like a proud uncle, his family is quite eccentric if he does say so himself, he likes Bashiras fire that's for sure! The lab manager visited a few days ago to check on fossil research and the eggs, the snobby prick said that one super small egg, the smallest Aaron has ever seen would never make an impressive pokemon and had written it off to be euthanized, luckily Aaron isn't an asshat and kept the egg safe in an incubator all the way in the back, sometimes being the only professor in a remote lab can be helpful. He has no doubt Izuku can raise this egg till hatching with a little guidance, he’ll set up a schedule with Ms Midoriya so they can start Izuku’s training. “So squirt I’m sure you've figured out where this is going, huh?” “am I gonna get an egg?!” his happy puppy dog eyes and bright smile are blinding, “Yo got it! One point for Izuku-dor! Anywho this egg was considered a runt by the other professors and was to be….uh…… well we don't gotta worried about that, ANYWAY so I want to teach you how to raise an egg and this will also hopefully be your teammate?” they stopped at the very last incubator and Izuku was witness to the smallest egg he's ever seen, Aaron took it from the incubator and gently placed it in Izukus hands, while most eggs would need Izuku to wrap his arms around it he could easily cradle this egg in one arm, which he did, careful to not tip it left or right and encircled it in his arms, “Ah! Your already a natural! You look, good kid, I can't wait to see what you do in the future broccoli, whatcha gonna name em’?” Izuku had to ponder for a minute, Kenshin came up behind him, he had an idea but he wasn't sure Izuku would want to hear it, luckily for him, Izuku could tell he wanted to say something, “what is it Ke-chan?” Kenshin hesitated for a second before leaning in to Izukus ear, with hushed whispers he told Izuku his idea, Izuku seemed to have lit up, noted by Aaron he asked what the eggs name would be, with a bright smile Izuku proudly chose the name Kenshin offered, his mother and her pokemon leaning in eager to hear.

“Their name is Hakaku!”


End file.
